


Art for: Before We Hit The Ice

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Ice Hockey Player Castiel (Supernatural), Ice Hockey Player Dean Winchester, M/M, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Art of ice hockey players Dean and Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for: Before We Hit The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my art for this year's Dean/Cas Reverse Bang! Thanks to the mods for running a great bang and a huge thank you to my author allmystars for writing such a fantastic story. As a hockey and Dean/Cas fan, it is now one of my most fave stories, so you should go read [Before We Hit The Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021419) (Explicit).

The cover and main art for the bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the art over on [Tumblr here](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/post/612588046021541888/deancas-reverse-bang-before-we-hit-the-ice).
> 
> You can find me on Pillowfort at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://www.pillowfort.social/dreamsfromthebunker), Dreamwidth at [hit_the_books](https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/), Tumblr at [hitthebooksposts](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
